<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cohabitation by @woodykFanfiction Online by Woody_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115566">Cohabitation by @woodykFanfiction Online</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K'>Woody_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Bad Ending, Break Up, Disasters, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Goodbyes, Hatred, Lies, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Nightmares, Punishment, Rejection, Rumors, Sex, Speeches, Surprise Ending, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshi and Birdo had nightmares about losing each other, first caused by the Honeylune Ridge incident. Birdo decided to move in to debunk the online rumors that caused aforementioned nightmares. Now they started living together to make people know they were wrong. Request from ultimateCCC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine | Birdo/Yoshi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cohabitation by @woodykFanfiction Online</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
Cohabitation by @woodyk</p>
<p></p><div class="dot-loader"></div><div class="dot-loader dot-loader--2"></div><div class="dot-loader dot-loader--3"></div><p>				<a class="waves-effect" href="https://fanfiction.online/read">Read</a><br/>
<a class="waves-effect" href="https://fanfiction.online/my-stories">Write</a><br/>
<a class="waves-effect" href="https://fanfiction.online/collections">Collections</a><br/>
<a class="waves-effect">Login</a></p><p> </p><p><br/>
Cohabitation<br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk">@woodyk</a><br/>
Yoshi and Birdo had nightmares about losing each other, first caused by the Honeylune Ridge incident. Birdo decided to move in to debunk the online rumors that caused aforementioned nightmares. Now they started living together to make people know they were wrong. Request from ultimateCCC.</p><p>		<span>4 months</span><br/>
<span>3.4K</span><br/>
<span>0</span><br/>
<span>0</span></p><p> </p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38741">Mario</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37109">Explicit</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110">English</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37111">Complete</a>		</p><p> </p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37128">Friendship</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37136">Romance</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38742">Peach</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38779">Mario</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38802">Yoshi</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38803">Birdo</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=42531">Toadsworth</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?pairing_included=552">Yoshi/Birdo</a>		</p><p>			<a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=37751">Sexual Content </a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=40184">Nightmares</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=40742">Discussion of Past Trauma and Abadonment Issues</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=40973">Moving On</a><a href="https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42186">goodbye forever</a>		</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<a class="button" href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393521/1">Read</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Chapter Index</p><p> </p><p>            <a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393521/1">
            1. Chapter 1
            
                <span>536</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393521/2">
            2. Chapter 2
            
                <span>233</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393521/3">
            3. Chapter 3
            
                <span>619</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393521/4">
            4. Chapter 4
            
                <span>549</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393521/5">
            5. Chapter 5
            
                <span>799</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/story/393521/6">
            6. Chapter 6
            
                <span>621</span>
                <span>0</span>
                <span>0</span>
            
        </a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>		<a href="https://fanfiction.online/help">Help</a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/news">News</a><br/>
<a href="https://fanfiction.online/rules">Rules</a></p><p> </p><p>6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>